


After the Fight

by PJOlover159



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Clare and Priscilla mentor and student relationship, F/F, Yoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOlover159/pseuds/PJOlover159
Summary: It takes place after the fight with Priscilla in an AU. Read to find out!





	1. Prologue

It was after the battle with Priscilla that the Seven Ghosts (pretend that Tabitha is still alive and she was successful in trying to injure Priscilla) realized that they were short one person; the one who killed Priscilla; Clare. As soon as they found out that Clare was missing, everyone started to look for her. Well. almost everyone, since Galatea didn’t even bother helping. She already knew where Clare was and didn’t want to tell the others as Clare had awakened since she didn’t know if Clare still had her human half. Galatea also knew that Priscilla wasn’t dead since Clare, out of joy of fulfilling her purpose in life, only made it look like she killed Priscilla.

“Aren’t you going to help us, Galatea?” Tabitha asked.

“No, I have to check if the soldiers are still alive,” she replied as she left the destroyed battlefield.

“Oh, okay,” Tabitha said, sighing.

Everyone else kept searching for Clare until they declared her dead, but that was 5 years ago. All her friends and comrades grieved, and they still are, but the one who grieved the most was her secret lover, Miria, the former number 6 and the new leader of the female warriors. Miria cried herself to sleep every single day for 5 years, not knowing that her love of her life was, in fact, still alive and well. While Miria grieved, Clare worked hard every day to control her powers under the one she vowed to kill when she was younger, Priscilla, as a student and protegé to try and get back to the love of her life, tamed.


	2. A Wonderful Surprise and a Reunion

**~With Priscilla and Clare, 5 years after the battle~**

“You’re getting better every day, Clare,” commented Priscilla.

“Thank you, Priscilla. You are a master of controlling your powers and I am learning how you do it, so you are the best person to ask for help on this,” said Clare in her awakened form.

“I still wonder why you didn’t kill me when you had the chance. When you had the chance to avenge Teresa’s death,” Clare’s companion said.

“Teresa wouldn’t approve of it and anyways, Teresa isn’t fully dead. She’s living in my body with me,” Clare replied.

“What will you do if someone found a way to bring Teresa back to life?” Priscilla asked her protegé.

“I would tell Teresa about what  has happened ever since she died and cry and hug her. Why?” the protegé said.

“I found a way to bring her back to life with her memories and feelings. It will be as if she never died but she wouldn’t know that she is living in the current time until you tell her,” Priscilla said.

“For real, Priscilla? Because if you’re lying, I will kill you for real,” Clare threatened even though she sounded happy.

“Yes, why should I lie to my one and favorite protogé? I wanted to repay you for not killing me and giving me a chance, as well as finding a way for us to eat human food instead of human guts,” Priscilla replied, smiling.

“Well, I did fulfill my life’s dream and eating human food is better than human guts in the first place. Anyways, what do we need if we are to bring her back to life?” Clare said.

“We need her corpse but if something is missing, then we need to synchronize our yoki aura because you have Teresa inside of you, therefore, you both have the same yoki auras,” Priscilla explained.

“Oh, but should we bring Sophia (Number 3 of Teresa and Irene/Ilena’s generation, then demoted to Number 4 when Priscilla was promoted to Number 2) and Noel (Number 4 of Teresa and Irene/Ilena’s generation, then demoted to Number 5 when Priscilla was promoted to Number 2) back to life as well?” Clare asked her mentor.

“Why should bring Sophia and Noel back to life though?” Priscilla asked. “You know Teresa is enough to kill me, but with the combined strength of Noel and Sophia, I’ll be killed for sure.”

“We should bring Noel and Sophia back to life so that Teresa won’t feel awkward and will have someone she knows to talk to when she needs it,” Clare explained.

“Oh, ok … but do you know where Teresa’s body is, along with Noel’s and Sophia’s because I seriously don’t know where they are,” Priscilla asked, embarrassed.

“I think so… I think that Irene buried their bodies at the place where they were killed,” Clare said.

“Well, at least we have a possible lead to where they’re buried,” Priscilla said.

That night, after they collected all their belongings, the mentor and student set off to find the dead corpses of Teresa of the Faint Smile, Muscular Sophia, and Stormwind Noel.

After 1 day of traveling at their top speed, they reached their destination. As they reached the top of the cliff Teresa, Sophia, and Noel died, Clare and Priscilla looked around for any signs of said people’s claymores. After searching for 3 minutes, Clare found a sword that really looked like Teresa’s, so she called Priscilla over to where the item was as she walked toward it herself. As Clare got closer to the sword-like item, she saw that it  _ was _ indeed Teresa’s sword, and saw Sophia’s and Noel’s behind hers.

“You must have really good eyesight if you found Teresa’s claymore even when I couldn’t,” Priscilla said, surprised.

“Hey, I’m surprised and proud of myself right now. It’s not everyday that I can find things before you can,” Clare shot back, sounding proud and surprised at herself like she said she was.

“You know, what will happen if Miria and the other survivors sense our large burst in yoki energy and come here to investigate it? Will you let her catch you and let her find out that you are alive and an awakened being and that you didn’t kill me?” Priscilla asked, curious.

“You know, curiosity killed the cat, right? Although to answer your questions, I won’t let you burden yourself with taking care of Teresa, Noel, and Sophia by yourself. How about this, we go to town to buy some new clothes for us  _ and _ the dead corpses that will come back to life soon?” Clare proposed.

“Sounds good,” Priscilla said, liking the idea that Clare proposed. “You know, since you trained with me for 5 years, you are stronger than ever Teresa and I individually in power  _ and _ yoki control. Soon, you’ll be better than Irene and Miria at leadership and making plans.”

“Awesome! Let’s get going on buying the clothes,” Clare said, walking towards the town.

Since she felt bad for tricking Teresa, Priscilla looked at Teresa’s claymore sadly before she went to follow Clare to the town she first met Teresa in. During their walk towards town, Clare and Priscilla talked about what they were going to do after bringing Teresa, Noel, and Sophia back to life.

When they reached town, they already had their hoods up so their faces were covered. Clare also noticed that the inn that Teresa, Ilena, Noel, and Sophia destroyed was fixed and upgraded.

“Do you remember when you were still a little girl that looked up to Teresa? We first met when Teresa jumped out of the inn while holding you and then, I make myself visible. That was the worst, yet happiest day of my life,” Priscilla suddenly said.

“What the hell! That was so out of the blue, why was that the worst, yet happiest day of your life?” asked the curious student.

“Well, I awakened and killed Teresa without honor, but I got to meet you for the first time, although, I did scare you and we didn’t talk at all,” Priscilla answered.

“Oh, so that's why. Now I understand,” Clare said.

They didn't realize where they were going until they looked around. They were standing in front of the clothing store when they sensed a bunch of yoga in the town. They looked around frantically for the yoma.

As soon as they located them all, they nodded at each other and ran towards the yoma, killing them before they can even react. All the yoma were dead in around 1 minute.

“How many yoma did you kill?” Asked Clare, counting the yoma she killed. “I killed 21 yoma.”

“I killed 19, so combining the ones you killed with mine, we get a total of 40, but I sensed 45 yoma,” Priscilla said.,” Clare said, understanding what Priscilla said. By this time, they were already in front of the clothing store. That was also when they sensed 48 yomas in the town.

“You ready to fight together as partners?” Priscilla asked Clare with a smile on her face.

“Totally! Let’s see how our hard work will pay off, but we gotta finish this fast so that we can get the things we need quickly, revive those three dead corpses, and run so that we don’t get caught at all,” Clare said, already calculating how fast they need to be. “We need to be done with killing these yoma in 5 minutes, get out supplies in 10, go back to the cliff in 2, and revive the bodies in 15, and then wait for them to wake and give them food in 20. Then, last but not least, run back to the north for their intense training in 50.”

“Wow! That was fast, Clare, even for Miria and Irene together,” Priscilla commented.

“Well, you did train me to be like this, didn’t you? Anyways, we should start killing the yomas now since the closest warriors can get here in like an hour or so,” Clare replied, being honest. “The leader is probably a single digit as well.”

“Alright,” Priscilla said, taking out her claymore and getting into a battle position. After Clare gave the signal to go, they ran towards at the yoma with inhuman speed and killed them like the inhumans they were. By the time they were done, everyone in the town were in shock and there were purple blood everywhere, but on Priscilla, Clare and the townspeople.

“Well, that was fun. That was done in record time too. It only took us 5 minutes like I said. Let’s see how long it takes for the rest,” Clare said, impressed.

“Yeah, we should,” Priscilla said, turning to the villagers that had come out of shock at her skill harmonized with her student’s. “Uh, sorry about all the blood… However, putting that aside, can we get some clothes and food for 5 people that will last for at least 3 weeks? Can the clothes be gray with matching cloaks and boots and we need 3 sets each, thank you for your kindness.“

“Of course, we thank you very much for getting rid of the yomas. We hope that we can repay you enough through giving you food and clothes, we don’t have enough money,”  the mayor said, stepping forward.

“It’s not a problem. We are sort of in a hurry so can you get us the things separated in 5 bags and be ready in 8 minutes?” Clare asked politely.

“Sure, it’s the least that we can do,” the mayor said as the other villagers scurried to get the things that Clare and Priscilla needed for themselves and the soon to be alive corpses.

Just like the town mayor said the town would and as Clare predicted, they got the the things they needed by 10 minutes after the fight.

Now they were putting on the clothes that they asked for. As soon as they finished doing that, they started to go towards the dead corpses and their claymores.

They soon reached the hill. When they got to there, they saw a hooded person kneeling in front of Teresa’s claymore. Clare and Priscilla didn’t know who the person was so they suppressed their yoki aura as they walked towards the hooded person. As they got near, they heard crying and mumbled words

“Why, Teresa? Why’d … leave me?” was all they heard.

“Um … Excuse me? We’re not trying to be rude or anything, but are you a friend of Teresa’s?” Priscilla asked.

At the sound of Priscilla’s voice, the hooded person’s head snapped up and saw them (Priscilla and Clare) standing next to each other.

“Impossible. You both died. They told me you both died,” the stranger said.

“Um, do we know you?” Clare asked.

“Oh, I forgot about my hood being on. Yes, you both do know me,” the stranger said, throwing his/her hood back to reveal Irene’s face.

“Irene!” Clare said, happily.

“Clare, why are you with her?” Irene asked, saying her with disgust and hate.

“She’s her mentor. I sort of awakened in my fight with her and I left her alive so she could help me. Don’t worry, we both eat human food. I found a way for awakened beings to not eat human guts,” Clare explained.

“Okay, but what are you doing here?” Irene asked.

“Priscilla found a way to bring Teresa, Sophia, and Noel back to life. We’re here to bring their bodies to the North so we can revive them, since we’re running out of time,” Clare said, bending down to examine the dirt that’s burying her savior, Sophia, and Noel. “Priscilla, we should start digging them out now. The warriors are sort of near us right now.”

“Okay,” Priscilla said, kneeling down next to where Noel was buried.

“Irene, can you help us move Teresa’s body to our temporary hideout in the North please?” Clare asked, kneeling down next to where Sophia was buried.

“Sure,” Irene replied, putting her hood back up.

Priscilla and Clare awakened without releasing any yoki energy, just like they had practiced doing during the last 5 years. “Priscilla, can you get the bodies out of the ground?” asked Clare.

“Yes, but the claymores must be out of the way first,” replied Priscilla.

Clare replied to Priscilla’s answer by using her copy of her lover’s “phantom” move to collect all three claymores and put it behind her back where her own claymore was. Priscilla noticed what Clare did and took it as a signal for her to use her stretchable fingers and “dig” the corpses out of the found and put them in her hands, as well as in Clare’s and Irene’s 

“I have a question for you. How fast are we supposed to go?” Irene asked.

“In order to not be seen by the warriors coming this way, we need to go at your highest speed, which is about 250 miles per hour. Right now, they’re traveling at 155 miles per hour, and they’re really close to us right now,” Clare answered, getting ready to run.

“Wait, what if I get lost and can’t find any of you?” Irene asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll find you. I’ve already memorized your yoki aura even though it’s hidden right now. Besides, we won’t leave you behind. That would mean trouble for Priscilla and I,” Clare said.

“Okay,” Irene said.

“We should go NOW if we don’t want them to see us. They’re so close that I can smell them,” Priscilla said.

“I know. Irene, go first. Then, Priscilla. I’ll try to distract them. I’ll catch up before you know that I’m not there, well, technically I won’t, but trust that I’ll catch up to you both,” Clare said.

Irene nodded and started to run. Priscilla turned to look at her protegé, giving her a look that said to be careful, then turned back around and started running the same way Irene ran. Clare smiled and gave a little burst of her yoki aura to confuse the warriors since she already knew who was in charge.

**~ With the Warriors Chasing After Clare, Priscilla, and Irene Unknowingly ~**

The leader of the group was Anastasia. Anastasia led the group towards the hill the townspeople told them to go to in order to follow the 2 mysterious warriors.. As they got nearer, they felt a burst of yoki energy. This didn’t really confuse any of the warriors in the group but Anastasia.

“Wait, stop for a moment,” Anastasia said, coming to a stop.

“What is it, Anastasia?” one of the warriors in the group asked her.

“That aura. It feels familiar. We need to report this to Miria. We’re turning around. Let’s go,” Anastasia said, turning back around. As she was turning back around, she thought  _ This is bad,  _ **_she’s_ ** _ still alive meaning Clare failed in killing her that day. _


End file.
